The Vest
by trunksgf96
Summary: It started with him placing his vest on her shoulders. Jinora/Skoochy


**Me: ok well here is another try at a Jinoochy fanfic. I love this and i think you will also. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of LoK**

* * *

I walked through the park looking for a nice place to sit. I looked around at all the couples walking hand in hand, and felt out of place sitting here all by myself. I continued walking until I heard some distant music, and I walked till I found a man playing his phonograph. I smiled and sat on an empty bench near the music and pulled out my book. I started reading silently and swayed to the music. I felt a sudden breeze on my shoulder and shivered and wasn't expecting something warm to be drapped across my shoulders. I looked behind me and saw a boy not much older than me wrapping his vest around my shoulders. He came around and pointed to the spot next to me

"Can I sit?"

"Uh…Yeah"

He sat down, and let out a deep sigh

"So whats your name?"

"Jinora…yours?"

"Skoochy. How old are ya?"

"Sixteen."

"Eighteen."

We sat in a comfortable silence and when another cold breeze blew I pulled the vest he put around me closer. I looked over at him and saw him staring down at the ground. I picked up my book and continued reading. I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye and smiled slightly.

"So uh…whatcha readin?"

"Just a historical fiction."

"Wow some big words there."

"Thanks."

"So ya read a lot?"

"Yeah."

He didn't say anything and I looked over at him. He was just staring at me, and I put my book back down in my lap.

"What are you staring at?"

"Ya look familiar."

"Well you have probably seen me in the paper…my father is Councilman Tenzin."

"Ahhh so ya one of the airbenders who live on that island."

"Yeah. Are you a bender?"

"Ya an earthbender."

I smiled at him, and picked up my book when my favorite song came on. I swayed my shoulders to the song and felt Skoochy stand up next to me. I heard him clear his throat and I looked up from my book to see him holding out his hand. I looked up at his face and saw him smiling down at me

"Can I dance with you?"

"I don't know can you?"

"Oh so a lady with a sarcastic side."

I laughed and put my hand in his and he pulled me up into his chest. He was a good foot taller than me, but I placed one of my hands in his and one on his shoulder. He held my hand and put another on my waist. We started simply swaying to the song, and soon he spinned me around. I laughed as we continued dancing, and at the last swell of the song before the end he spinned me out and back into a dip. He picked me up, and sat me back down on the bench and sat next to me. I heard the clock start it's count down and counted eight times. I looked over at him and stood up.

"I would love to stay, but it's getting late and my father worries."

"I understand…let me walk you to the ferry."

I smiled and he got up and walked with me to the pier. We got there right as the boat was about to leave. I turned towards him and smiled once more.

"Well I guess this is good bye."

"Yeah…Can I see you again?"

"I don't know we will have to see how angry my father is."

He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips, and placed a kiss on it.

"Well I shall never forget this night."

I smiled shyly as my face heated up. I got on the boat and looked towards Skoochy waiting for it to leave. As soon as I sat down I quickly got up and told the captain to wait just one minute. I ran off and up to Skoochy and pressed my lips lightly on his cheek.

"Tomorrow, three o' clock same place as today." I said quickly before I ran back on to the boat. As the boat left I waved to Skoochy and he waved back. I stood silently with my hand on the railing of the boat looking out towards the water. I quickly got off the boat when it docked and practically ran up to the living quarters on the island. I walked into the kitchen breathing heavy and saw my parents. I smiled up at them, and saw their confused faces.

"Jinora?" Tenzin asked

"Yes dad?"

"Who's vest is that?"

* * *

**Me: So how was it? Tell me if you think i should continue it =D**


End file.
